


irl catgirl

by overdose



Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fem Masumi, Genderbending, Riding, Tail Play, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: “Do they feel weird?” Itaru kept questioning her, and why wouldn’t he? As many games and anime he had watched with catgirls, none of them could prepare him for the real-life thing. They shouldn't exist, technically. He couldn't have known today had a special gift prepared for him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152083
Kudos: 19
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	irl catgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of A3 NSFW Week Valentine's - Transformation 
> 
> I wasn't satisfied with just making Masumi a girl so I'm like "let's also make her a catgirl, why not" and I totally didn't mean to make this 3k words, oops
> 
> also just assume other people in mankai are also girls for the sake of this fic. like tsuzuru. it shouldn't make sense bc it's just porn but let's leave it at that

Masumi didn’t notice anything wrong when she woke up. Everything in the world became blurry the moment she stumbled out of bed with messy hair and eyes struggling to stay open, not a morning person unlike others in the dorm. So, she never spotted the pair of fluffy ears that matched her black and brown locks, nor the tail that made getting up out of bed and dressing somewhat uncomfortable for her. Her roommate left earlier, which meant no one could tell her just what had changed in her body. She slipped on her school uniform and walked out of her shared room, exhausted, rubbing her eyes. Masumi wanted to sleep again, find a perfect corner and lie there with no one bothering her, but that couldn’t happen. Frowning, she made her way to the kitchen. 

When she arrived at the lounge, all eyes were on her, and she didn’t understand why. She _did_ get dressed, right? Masumi wouldn’t forget something so trivial. She looked down and confirmed it for herself - she had everything on. So what was their deal?

“What?” Masumi crossed her arms. 

“Nice, Masumi is an IRL catgirl,” Itaru commented with a stupid smirk on his face, his glance making her feel a little uncomfortable. 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“Is it costume day at your school?” Izumi asked. “Sakuya-kun didn’t mention anything like that.”

Masumi immediately turned her attention toward her beloved director and shook her head. “No. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I’m not wearing a costume, but if you want me to-”

“Um, no thank you.”

“But they look real!” Sakuya rushed toward Masumi and touched the pair of ears on her head. “...ah! They feel real, too! You even have a tail!” but he didn’t dare reach for that.

“Ow,” Masumi moved away. She glared at Sakuya while she reached for the area he touched, shivering when something in her hands twitched. “What was that-”

“Here,” Yuki had a hand mirror ready to give Masumi. “They can’t be real, anyway, so tell me what you did,” he demanded to know as if Masumi understood what he was talking about.

Masumi accepted the item and opened it up. Her reflection stared right back at her: nothing out of the ordinary other than… the twitching feline ears. She touched them while looking into the mirror, and they felt oddly realistic. Ignoring all the eyes on her, she took the opportunity to grab the supposed tail she had as well and yelped the moment she came in contact with fur. 

“...This is a joke, right?” Masumi closed the mirror, looking back at her tail. 

It moved on its own, just like her ears.

“...Right?” she looked at everyone hoping they would have an answer. They all collectively shook their heads.

“Well… I don’t think you should go to school like that, Masumi-chan,” Izumi said. “I don’t think you would pull something like that on us, so you should stay here before we know what’s going on…”

Real or not, a prank or a dream, if Izumi wanted her to stay home, then she was going to do just that. “Okay,” Masumi replied. “If you’ll be here, then that’s even better,” she continued. “I don’t want to turn back to normal…”

“ _Actually_ ,” Izumi interrupted her. “I’m leaving soon. I think the only person staying home today is Itaru-san.”

It was almost comedic how fast Masumi’s expression changed. 

“Yup, I’m off. My lucky day, right?” Itaru commented, but he didn’t look away from his phone. 

“Then, I’ll just come with you, Izumi-”

“No, you won’t. Sorry, Masumi-chan. Take care, okay?” Izumi rejected her again. “I’ll see you later, guys. Have a good day at school!”

Masumi watched her beloved walk away, waving goodbye to everyone in the room. Izumi left, and her mood immediately dropped, ears drooping and tail lowering with dejection. To make matters worse, everyone but Itaru left one by one. 

Why did it have to be _him_? No one else stayed home. Well, she could just avoid Itaru. Even though the tail and ears gave her a sense of discomfort since she wasn’t used to it, she didn’t feel any pain. But nothing was forcing her to stay near him. She’ll just sleep all day… like a cat. Masumi sighed. Maybe she’ll wake up later, and everything would be back to normal - it _had_ to be a dream. 

“Don’t sound so depressed, you make it sound like you hate me,” Itaru stood up from the couch and walked toward Masumi. He stared at the ears after putting his phone in his back pocket, unable to hide the smirk on his lips. It was amusing, “Can I touch them?”

At least he asked. “No,” Masumi rejected him anyway. She would let Izumi touch her, though. No one else.

“Do they feel weird?” Itaru kept questioning her, and why wouldn’t he? As many games and anime he had watched with catgirls, none of them could prepare him for the real-life thing. They shouldn't exist, technically. He couldn't have known today had a special gift prepared for him.

Adorably flustered with her ears twitching, Masumi looked away from Itaru with a pink blush on her cheeks. “...Sort of.”

Itaru couldn’t hold back his curiosity. He reached out for her ears, but Masumi swapped his hand away. “You’re cruel,” and with a visible look of disappointment, he sighed, then walked past by her, getting his phone. “Hey… do you want to stay in my room?” an excuse just to spend time with her.

“I don’t need you,” Masumi replied. “I’m not sick or anything. I’ll be fine…” though a part of her panicked over the sudden overnight change in her body and didn’t know where to go from there.

“Alright,” Itaru believed her. “You know where to find me.”

Truthfully, Masumi didn’t want to be alone, but she pretended solitude was what she wanted and walked to her room after Itaru left. She didn’t take off her uniform, choosing to go to bed instead. The moment she laid down and sat on her tail, she yelped, bouncing with shock. She never knew how sensitive that part was, groaning as she tried to find another position to sleep in.

Agitated, Masumi figured out a solution, but sleeping like a cat wasn’t something she expected to do in her life. She patted her bed down and made sure all her sheets were in place. Curling up in the corner, Masumi was glad no one was around to see the embarrassing sight of her tail up and twitching.

She eventually fell asleep praying Tsuzuru wouldn’t come home early - and that everything that happened so far was an awful nightmare. Unfortunately for Masumi, she woke up from her catnap an hour later and got her hopes crushed quickly. She jumped up, hoping she turned back to her normal self. Masumi hit her head on the roof in the process and rubbed it with a whine, feeling her ears twitch. Grabbing her phone, she saw the silhouettes and groaned. 

So it wasn’t a nightmare. Masumi sighed. So far, apart from the awful sleeping troubles, it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was just an inconvenience. Living like that would be fine, right? Until the craving for tuna kicked in and she hid under her sheets to whine over her unique troubles. Not only did she crave fish, she felt the need to swat the forgotten sock nearby and play with it like it were a toy.

She quickly descended the ladder and ignored the natural feline urges plaguing her body. What was next, heat? With Itaru being the only person in the dorm? Masumi pushed those thoughts to the side and wondered what to do next. She needed a distraction. To her dismay, she couldn’t use her headphones or any type of earplugs with the new cat ears she had. Nothing was on TV apart from boring morning shows and the news. 

Ugh, did she really have to go bother Itaru? Pacing around the dorm with her tail twitching, she didn’t know what else to do. Sakyo would kill her if she used the couch as a scratch post, or if she grabbed a box from storage to hide inside. Not that she wanted to, but it was tempting. Masumi didn’t want any of that to happen.

Her next best option — the very last one — was Itaru. He played games all day, so that should provide good entertainment for Masumi. She walked over to his room and knocked on the door. Of course, she didn’t receive an answer, hearing the click-clacking of keyboards and gunshots from his computer, so she barged in.

“I’m here,” Masumi greeted.

“Oh, hey,” Itaru spun around in his chair. “Thought you’d never come by.”

“...You sound like you were expecting me.”

“I _kinda_ was. I mean, my sister had a cat, and it was pretty clingy.”

Masumi took a seat on Itaru’s couch. “I’m _not_ clingy. Some cats are stubborn and distant anyway, so get your facts right.”

_Kinda like you_ , Itaru wanted to say. “Then why are you here?” he asked, returning to his game. Lucky him, he could wear headphones, set on his neck as he held his controller. 

She hesitated to respond. “...I got bored, that’s all. I have nothing else to do since I’m all done with homework and I just woke up.”

Itaru smiled to himself. “Cute.”

“Shut up, you’re gross. I don’t even know why I came here…”

“You just said you were bored.”

“I _know_. Ugh, you’re annoying.”

He didn’t take offense to her words and chuckled at them. “Okay, Masumi. I dunno if your hearing is sensitive or whatever, so I hope you don’t mind what you’re about to hear,” Itaru said and began to smash the buttons on his controller, adjusting his headset.

“Hah, what kinda fucking shot was that?” he cursed not a second later. 

Masumi watched the screen. She couldn’t tell who was winning or what was going on. 

_“Fuck you!”_ someone over Itaru’s headphones shouted.

She felt a headache incoming and immediately regretted her decision. 

“Take that!”

But, curiosity got the best of her, and she got up to watch Itaru. He didn’t notice her, focused on his game, and he kept playing. Masumi stood behind his chair. She normally wouldn’t do this at all. Itaru’s stupid games didn’t interest her, yet here she was, wanting to get closer. She watched until the end.

“Yes! Another win!” Itaru exclaimed and set his controller down. He relished the victory, saying _GG_ to the other person he played with before noticing Masumi’s presence right behind him. “Shit! When did you get here?!”

Masumi shrugged. “I...wanted to watch…?”

“There’s another chair, you know. You can get that.”

She shook her head next. “I don’t want to sit. I keep hurting this stupid tail by accident, and it’s really bugging me.”

“Oh… right, of course,” Itaru pretended to understand. “Well, you can just… _wait_ ,” he thought of an idea and wondered if he should go through with it. Masumi would either fall for his charms or claw his eyes out. He hoped she would go for the former - Itaru _really_ wanted a taste of catgirl.

“Huh?”

Itaru took a leap of faith and wrapped his arm around Masumi’s waist. “Come here.” he urged her closer, spreading his legs. “You can sit with me - _on_ me.”

“What?” Masumi blushed at his suggestion. “N-No way. Let go of me,” she tried to move away, but Itaru had the upper hand, grasping her tail. “I-Itaru-!”

“Just how sensitive are you down there?”

“A-A lot! I’m not used to it, you asshole. Let _go_!” her efforts in fighting back failed when Itaru touched her tail again. She shuddered, leaning towards him, and Itaru used the split second to sit her down on his lap.”You’re a _pervert_ ,” Masumi insulted. “Trying to live off your fantasies using me.”

“Yeah, I can accept that,” Itaru agreed, finally getting the chance to touch her ears. They never stopped twitching along with her tail, glaring at him. “But you won’t believe me if I said I liked you all this time,” he said and stroked her soft face blushing bright red. “Since I met you.”

“Yeah, right,” Masumi rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, catgirl or not, you’re really cute, Masumi.”

“Stop lying.”

“I can show you my true feelings if you let me.”

She purred, completely unintentionally, though it came out naturally. Itaru felt her vibrating and smirked. Masumi glanced at the floor to avoid looking at him, but he cupped her chin and made her look. She couldn’t resist blushing, initiating a kiss before he could. Inexperienced, she pressed their lips together out of frustration. 

Itaru patched up the roughness. He led the way and tasted her for the first time, addicted to the soft feeling of her lips. Part of him couldn’t resist going all the way, so he reached for her uniform shirt and began to undo the buttons. He had no prior practice, but he easily popped them open one by one, exposing Masumi’s black bra.

“You better not be lying,” Masumi pulled away. “Just so you can fuck me like the pervert you are,” she caught her breath and tosses her shirt to the side.

“Jeez, can you have a little more faith in me?” Itaru asked. “You’re excited too, so don’t pretend you hate me,” he touched Masumi’s ass after, stroking her tail as he tried to take her skirt off. “We should cut a little hole for it. I bet that’s why you’re so sensitive.”

Rolling her eyes, Masumi hopped off Itaru and pulled down her skirt without saying anything else. Itaru watched, impressed, and took note she matched her bra and panties. Both were black, lacey, and he adored the sight.

“Better?”

“You forgot one more thing.”

“Take it off for me, lazy.' 

“ _Oh_ , fine,” Itaru enjoyed her banter, gladly following her orders. He stood up and made her lean against his desk. One hand tugged her underwear while the other shut off his PC. Itaru didn’t need to play games now. After that was done, he finally slid down Masumi's panties, watching them fall to her ankles. He wasted no time and put his hand between her legs, taking note of how wet she already was. 

"..a-ah…" Masumi twitched from one touch. "Itaru…" 

"Hm? Do you want me to do this?" 

She nodded hastily. " _Yeah_. I'm…. Everything's just sensitive, Itaru. Everything you're doing drives me insane…”

That was one way to turn him on. "Really? If that's the case," he moved a finger toward her pussy. “Tell me when it gets too much. I don’t want to overwhelm you,” and he pushed it inside her, using his free hand to cup her breast. At the same time, he began fingering Masumi, squeezing her chest.

“ _Itaru_ -!” she gasped, her body jolting. Messing with herself didn’t have the same effect as someone else. She held onto Itaru with shaky legs, feeling his fingers move inside, toying with her most sensitive part, sensitive just like that ridiculous tail that sprouted overnight. 

“Masumi,” he repeated back to her with his lips against her neck. “Your body is perfect, you know that?” Itaru kissed her soft skin, extra careful not to suck and leave a mark, but that didn’t stop him from pecking her everywhere. A shame she had to hide behind a uniform.

Masumi whined in response. “I...Itaru, I want you…” she said under her breath, unable to form coherent words with Itaru’s fingers deep in her. With how wet she was, dripping on his digits, Itaru had fun playing around, touching her clit to entice a surprised moan.

“Yeah?” Itaru pulled away from one of her breasts. She wouldn’t be shirtless in front of just anyone, so he gladly sucked on her nipples and didn’t care if he left her skin red. 

“I-I want more…” she reached for his arm. “Not your fingers.”

Itaru didn’t need more explaining to understand what she meant. Slowly, he drew back his fingers away from Masumi. “Sit down with me,” he said and tugged down his pants. From toying with Masumi, he was already hard and waiting to use his cock. Itaru guided her back to the chair and led her toward his lap.

“Think you can do it?” he asked.

Masumi nodded, wrapping her arms around Itaru. She held her breath and steadily lowered herself on his cock. The moment his tip brushed by her, she whimpered, but Itaru held her close.

“I’m here, Masumi, it’s okay,” he reassured her.

To make herself feel better, she kissed Itaru as a distraction, still clumsy with her lip work. That didn't matter as she moaned and slowly took Itaru's cock inside her. When it all went in, Masumi stopped the kiss with a gasp. 

"F-Fuck," she cursed against Itaru's mouth and embraced him with a tense body. "Fuck, fuck, Itaru..."

"Good girl," Itaru complimented. "You're a good little cat girl."

" _Shut up_ ," Masumi whimpered as she rocked her hips, riding Itaru's cock while trembling. "Shut up..."

His hand snaked behind her tail, and he felt her clench around him the moment he grabbed it. Itaru smirked at her flustered expression, stroking it and driving her crazy with just one simple motion. 

Masumi's eyes watered, sniffling at his actions. "Itaru, _please_ ," she begged, but she never stopped moving, taking every inch of the cock inside her. "It feels... it feels so good..."

"It does, huh?" Itaru kissed her wet face. "You're getting so tight, it's making me wanna cum, too."

" _Aaah_ , Itaru-" she gasped, "do it in me, _please..._ "

He couldn't reject Masumi, not with that face, not with how perfect she felt milking his cock. Itaru brushed by her lips and kissed her. "Okay," his arms went around her waist, pulling her close. He couldn't help himself and kept tugging her tail, each touch causing her to yelp as she rocked her hips. 

"Itaru-!" Masumi's body tightened from her orgasm, burying her face in Itaru's shoulders to let out a sob. She didn't get the time to relax or process anything as Itaru followed after. He let go of her tail, choosing to hold her tightly and finish inside Masumi. Itaru grunted her name as he emptied everything he had to offer for the girl. Once he finished, he made sure to lift Masumi off his now soft cock and gently kissed her. 

Masumi nuzzled against his face after and purred. "Mmm.. you're not bad, Itaru..."

"Uh, thanks," Itaru took the compliment. "Come on, let's get you to the couch. I don't want you to cramp up," he stood up and carried Masumi in his arms, taking the time to fix his pants. "...how do catgirls sleep, anyway?"

"I've been trying to find that out..." Masumi replied. "If you didn't mess with my tail so much, I'd be fine now," she pouted once Itaru set her down.

"Sorry," Itaru apologized, taking his jacket off so he could cover Masumi's naked body. "I couldn't help it." who wouldn't get carried away with an IRL catgirl in front of them?

"Whatever... but you should sleep with me to make it up," Masumi didn't wait for him to reply and pulled Itaru by his shirt. 

He fell back on the couch, joining her. "I don't have a say in the matter, right?"

"Nope... You did confess, remember...?"

Itaru nodded. "Yeah."

Catgirl or not, Masumi was very pretty, and he liked her a lot. He wanted to tell her that again, but hearing content purring with her eyes closed, Itaru decided to wait until she woke up.


End file.
